gleedofandomcom-20200214-history
Changes
Changes is the fifth episode of Gleedo's first season and the fifth episode overall by SIMGM. This episode was split into three parts because of the waiting time. The first part aired on May 9th, 2016 with parts two and three airing September 16 and December 16, 2016 respectively. Finn struggles with his breakup, Quinn finds herself trapped in an awkward situation, and a reluctant Artie faces his biggest fear. Plot The episode starts with a voiceover by Finn, who is depressed about his breakup with Rachel and how it has affected his life. In a classroom, a math teacher tells Puck he has failed again on a test because he only shows up in class but falls sleep instead of paying attention. The teacher suggests a tutor for him and assigns Quinn in exchange for extra credits. At the teachers’ lounge, Will tells Shannon and Emma about how Terri and him stop seeing one another to which Emma seems happy about. Will thinks that he should look for help with a therapist and Emma offers her help, but Will says is personal so he’s looking the help in someone else. In the choir room, Will talks about how changes come in life and how sometimes are unexpected. He then makes “songs about changes” the assignment for the week. Tina tells Artie that her mom wants to have lunch with them on Saturday and he’s not comfortable with the idea as he thinks her mom hates him. At the library, Anthony is talking with Mercedes about his life and why he is on the cheerios and how it has been difficult for him because of the bullying. Mercedes is moved by his story and he then proceeds to ask her on a date, to which she accepts. At Sue’s office, she tells Santana that another student might be co-captain with her: Quinn. We then see how Sue manages to put Santana and Quinn against each other so they start competing to see who is better. On the hallways, Kurt sees Karofsky with a slushie on his hand ready to throw it to someone. In order to avoid the bully, Kurt enters the auditorium only to discover Blaine singing “The Middle” and playing the piano. At the Lima Bean, Artie, Tina and her mom are having lunch. When Tina leaves the table to buy more coffee, Mrs. Cohen-Chang expresses her dislike to Artie because she thinks he is not good enough for her as he is selfish, sexist and has hurt Tina. At “Hummel Tires & Lubes”, Finn is having trouble fixing a car mostly because of his attitude. Burt tells him to calm down as a new worker is coming that day. When Burt leaves to attend a call, Carey West shows up and tries to get along with Finn but he is too angry to be polite. Burt then returns to announce how Carey is the new employee and she lies saying Finn is being nice to her. When Burt leaves again, she pranks Finn saying the problem with the car is the oil pump. At the library, Blaine is reading and Kurt storms up to him revealing how he heard him singing the other day. He responds by saying he likes Kurt’s shirt is how is a nice color on him. At Sue’s office, Anthony stands in front of Sue’s desk to give her an update of the Glee club, revealing how the star players are out the game, even Will, to which she is pleased to hear. He also notes how Mercedes is a gold mine of information about the club and says they are going on their first date. Sue gets angry as she supposed they were at the fourth or even fifth date already. Anthony says these things take time but she responds by saying they don’t have time because she wants the glee club budget back to the Cheerios. On the hallways, Tina walks up to Artie at his locker, he seems distant. She asks why he skipped English class and he says he hasn’t been feeling well. Tina doesn’t believe the excuse as she thinks he is avoiding her, so she asks for the truth and if it has to do with her mom. Artie denies the accusation and proceeds to get back to class. At “Hummel Tires & Lubes”, Finn deals with an old customer asking if they have home delivery service. Finn apologizes to Carey because of his past behavior saying that the breakup with Rachel was hard for him. Quinn is at Puck's house, studying with him. After a break, Puck goes with his sister and in the meanwhile his cellphone buzzes. Quinn can see that he has a recent picture of Beth. At Breadstix, Anthony and Mercedes are on a date. She states that is the first real date she has been on. Anthony feels guilty about all of what he is doing but continues. At the mall, Puck, Sam, Finn and Mike are checking out some girls but Finn doesn't look interested because he thinks Rachel and him can get back together. They then perform "Mambo No. #5". At Will's office, Brittany tells him that she is worried about Santana and Quinn because they have been acting very competitive. Will then proceeds to tell Sue about it but she is not helping him. At Chemistry class, Mercedes talks about Anthony with Kurt and he talks about Blaine. Kurt also says that Finn has been very depressed because of the breakup. Santana and Quinn are making the school announcements but they end up fighting again. As a result, Santana outs herself as a lesbian. Will goes to an appointment with a therapist but before entering with Dr. Johnson, he run into Shelby Corcoran, Rachel's mom. At Quinn's house, she is video chatting with Rachel about her breakup with Finn, asking for advice. Quinn says everything will get better for both of them. At Breadstix, Shelby and Will are having dinner. She tells him how she was out of work for four months until she started working with Dr. Johnson as his secretary, but she hates the job and misses teaching a glee club. She feels she is defrauding Beth because she is throwing her dreams for both of them on a desk job. At an empty classroom, Sam is panicking because Santana outed herself (as they supposed to be on a fake relationship). She says it was not that bad for her but he's worried that everyone now will know the truth (that he's bisexual). She promises to be more careful as she doesn't want her parents to know she's a lesbian. At the end of the episode, Will presents Shelby as co-director of the New Directions to the shock of everyone. Songs Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Idina Simzel as Shelby Corcoran Guest Stars *Sterling Suliesim as Anthony Rashad Co-Stars *N/A as Old Customer Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Carey Rebel West and Shelby Corcoran. *During the filiming process of this episode several changes were done. At first the intention was that from this episode, every other would be splitted into various parts to avoid long hiatus. Because this didn't work, Part 2 of this episode was the last one to be in video and from that point Gleedo continued as a podcast series. Gallery CH01.png CH02.png CH03.png CH04.png CH05.png CH06.png CH07.png CH08.png CH09.png CH10.png CH11.png CH12.png CH13.png CH14.png CH15.png CH16.png CH17.png CH18.png CH19.png CH20.png CH21.png CH22.png Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes